The advent of self-service gasoline pumps, while convenient for the consumer and labor-saving for the service station attendant, has presented a relatively new problem. Gasoline and diesel fuel pump nozzles are typically oily, dirty and smell like the fuel dispensed through them. Consequently, the motorists who use self-service pumps get their hands dirty, and often fuel contaminates their hands when it splashes back at the end of dispensing. This problem has been attempted to be solved by placing a flap of plastic around the gasoline pump nozzle. However, the gasoline or diesel fuel still finds its way around the flap, or the fuel may leak out from the nozzle itself, for example, around the nozzle components and seals. In any event, despite the use of the conventional plastic flap or ring, the nozzle handle often remains wet, smelly and dirty.
This problem has not escaped the attention of the nation's inventors. U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,682 to Herr, et al. teaches a glove for attachment to a self-service fuel pump. However, such a configuration simply transfers the problem of the consumer getting his or her hands dirty from the nozzle handle to the accompanying glove to be universally used. That is, it is quite likely that the interior of such a glove may also become just as dirty, smelly and wet as the handle previously did. In fact, such a glove may aggravate the problem since it is readily appreciated that it would be difficult to clean the interior of such a permanently installed glove. Indeed, the consumer may be reluctant to use a glove which a multitude of others have already employed, with the possible build up of bacteria, perspiration and other moisture, such as rainwater, and perhaps even mold within the glove.
Peters in U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,157 addresses the problem in a different way, avoiding many of the problems of Herr, et al. by providing self-service gasoline glove is designed to travel with and be owned by the consumer. This glove is provided with a clip for securing it to a license plate or in a compartment during nonuse. However, the Peters glove has its own disadvantages, not the least of which is that the glove may be left behind in the manner of the well-known problem of leaving one's gasoline filler cap behind. Additionally, if the glove is secured to the outside of the vehicle, such as the license plate, it is apparent that the glove could easily become lost by being shaken loose during the sometimes sharp motions of the vehicle, or through theft. The Peters glove will also become dirty over time similarly to the Herr glove.
Further, there is U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,635 to Kinnear which teaches a disposable glove or mitt for self-service gasoline. By being disposable, this glove avoids the above-noted problems with the Herr and Peters patents. Interestingly, Kinnear fabricates his glove interior from blister- or bubble-containing plastic material, such as that conventionally used in the packing art. This provides a cushioned gripping surface with shock and thermal insulation. It is also discussed in this patent how the bubble surface may facilitate the insertion of the hand. However, it is apparent that this may be true only if the user is wearing no hand jewelry. The placement and removal of such a glove may be inhibited by the protruding jewelry often worn by women catching on the greatly increased surface area of the bubbles.
Disposable gloves or mitts are known, in general, such as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 1,731,340 which teaches a toilet tissue paper mitt. U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,540 teaches a plastic, disposable physician's examination hand mitt having a grasping tab. An oversized, protective covering for the hands is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 2,773,264.
Reusable, non-disposable gloves are known to be provided with mechanisms to separate portions of the gloves for various purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,608,708 teaches a reusable applicator mitt which has seams that may be sealed by retaining members such as zippers, ribs and troughs, hook and pile (such as Velcro.RTM.) primarily to temporarily cover the replaceable applicator pad. A zipper is taught as the reversible seam of a glove with removable digits in U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,743; the thumb and forefinger being exposed to selectively increase dexterity, such as for snow skiing, while covering the balance of the hand. See also U.S. Pat. No. 2,549,660 which depicts a child's glove with a zipper along one edge. Other, more conventional gloves may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 964,608 and 2,314,922.
Despite these many teachings, however, it would be desirable if a disposable, protective glove could be devised which would not have the attendant disadvantages of the three gloves discussed above specifically designed to aid the self-service dispensing of gasoline, diesel and other fuels.